hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 4
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year four (2011-2012) Near the end of year three I thought up a year-long story arc for my blog. I then started it with the final blog of that year, and am continuing it until the present. The story is that there are four disgruntled girls that are out for revenge, and will stop at nothing to have me quit doing blogs. This includes things like holding characters for ransom, stealing the abilities of some of my most powerful girls, and even causing physical pain to my person! 157-182 Example #157: MOGU MOGU (Mami Tomoe) Example #158: Player 2 (Sanae Kochiya) Example #159: There's no way my blog can contain two girls! (Kirino Kousaka & Ruri "Kuroneko" Gokou) Example #160: An Alpha Angel becomes lost. (Ikaros) Example #161: Now to blog about Glasses! (Nakuru Narumi) Example #162: Untouchable Queen (Satellizer el Bridget) Example #163: Those aren't daifuku! (Chitose Akiyama) Example #164: Bloodsoaked shrine maiden (Saya Kisaragi) Example #165: Treasure Chest (Ayame Shaga) Example #166: Naughty Nee-chan (Aki Aoi) Example #167: (T)(w)incest is relative (Sora Kasugano) Example #168: Look at who we have Nao! (Nao Yorihime) Example #169: H Beach Girl (Nao Iihara) Example #170: March Madness 1: Meganekko (Saki Nagatsuka) Example #171: March Madness 2: Mouth (Maho Misawa) Example #172: March Madness 3: Main (Tomoka Minato) Example #173: March Madness 4: Maturity (Airi Kashii) Example #174: March Madness 5: Miniature (Hinata Hakamada) Example #175: Most Dependable Butler (Hayate Ayasaki) Example #176: The Blind Bandit (Toph Beifong) Example #177: Yukari Hirai (Shana) Example #178: Wings of Air (Misuzu Kamio) Example #179: Care for a dip? (Amuro Ninagawa) Example #180: Yuri Fangirl (Kyouko Toshinou) Example #181: Ara Ara Goshujinsama ~♥ (Kouchuu "Shion" Kanshou) Example #182: A Familiar face... (Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière) 183-208 Example #183: An angel fallen from grace: Dokuro-chan! (Dokuro Mitsukai) Example #184: Assault of the White Devil (Nanoha Takamachi) Example #185: Battle with Fate (Fate Testarossa) Example #186: Knight of the Sword (Signum) Example #187: A four-eyes with a Italian name (Quattro) Example #188: Blogstory (Hitagi Senjougahara) Example #189: As the Caged Bird sings... (Yukiko Amagi) Example #190: It means Hello in French (Kotomi Ichinose) Example #191: Hinagiku's blade/C to the third power Blade (Konoha Muramasa) Example #192: Masked Silver Red (Hinagiku Katsura) Example #XX: Meganekko Day 2012: The Song of Silence (Shizune Hakamichi) Example #193: Perverted Genius (Kurisu (Christina) Makise) Example #194: Homu Homu (Homura Akemi) Example #195: Moe-doka (Madoka Kaname) Example #196: Night of Knights (Saber) Example #197: Seriously Beat Me Up ♥ (Momoyo Kawakami) Example #198: Punisher of Men (Mahiru Inami) Example #199: Scared Yet? (Fear Kubrick) Example #200: Comic X+13 (Charlie THE RAPPY... smith) Example #201: Blinded by Love (Shouko Kirishima) Example #202: Knife to meet you! (Ryouko Asakura) Example #203: Anime Girl Diary (Yuno Gasai) Example #204: Nice Boat (Kotonoha Katsura) Example #205: Chinese Alien (Kagura) Example #206: NOT the small cat-like creature! (Kyubei Yagyu) Example #207: Gorilla-stalked in the Mist (Tae Shimura) [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=718521 Guest Blogs 2012 (ZettaiRyouiki: Mio Isurugi, Nadeko Sengoku. Josh001: Asuna Yuuki)] Example #208: Loli from Space (Riro) Category:Anime Blogs